Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail-order warehouses, supply chain distribution centers, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. As inventory systems grow, the challenges of simultaneously completing a large number of packing, storing, and other inventory-related tasks become non-trivial. For instance, in product distribution centers (e.g., fulfillment centers), vast quantities of products are processed for shipment to consumers traditionally using manual labor and/or mechanical handling equipment.
Inventory systems that are tasked with responding to large numbers of diverse inventory requests typically exhibit inefficient utilization of system resources, including space and equipment. For example, some equipment may not be properly suited to interface efficiently with modern mechanical handling equipment. As a result, inventory systems may experience lower throughput, unacceptably long response times, and an ever-increasing backlog of unfinished tasks.